


2nd chance mistakes

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Spencer & Billy [1]
Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: After saving a genie ghost Billy Joe copra has a chance to be human again, to be the popular that was so tragically cut short.But when Billy gets what hes always wanted another chance.Things suddenly don't feel the same the 2nd time around given the relationship he built with his cousin.Things go downhill when Spencer falls ill leaving the popstar to realise exactly what he had been missing all along.
Relationships: Billy Joe Cobra & Spencer Wright
Series: Spencer & Billy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112156
Kudos: 1





	2nd chance mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to my mind when I went to bed last night
> 
> If somehow Billy was able to turn human again, would it be is great the 2nd time given his now close relationship with his cousin.

The room was silent which was uncharacteristic especially for Billy and Spencer, but today wasn't a ordinary day. 

It had been a few days ago that the group had found some sort of Ghost Genie, saving the ghost the creature had been so grateful it would allow them to have one wish.

Billy never imagined he could be alive again, and if he ever had gotten the chance to get his old life back he never thought he would be hesitant.

Billy picked up a picture of him and Spencer a few months back, the pop star bit his lip for a moment somthing flashing in the ghost's eyes. 

Were they doing the right thing?..

" I figured since this would be our last night together. That I would splurge and buy us some Chinese food". Spencer's soft tone echoing into the room catching the ghosts attention.

Billy didn't miss the redness around Spencer's eyes his cuz had been crying, the Teenager forced a smile as he handed the popular star his food, before flopping down onto his bean bag to eat.

Hovering for a moment Billy flew over to his friend sitting in the other chair, he suddenly wasn't to hungry but didn't want to let the food Spencer got for him go to waste.

There was a soft silence not comfortable in the air, unspoken words and sadness that both couldn't quite put their finger on.

"Spencer?". Billys soft tone cut through Spencer's thoughts.

"Yeah buddy?".

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea".

"What do you mean?".

" I mean I have gotten so used to this life. Spending it with you".

"Billy".

Spencer knelt in front of the Pop star gripping his shoulders.

"Look at me".

Billy slowly lifted his head meeting Spencer's gaze which looked sad.

"I know we won't be able to see each other like we did. But we get to keep our memories of our time together. We still get to see each other. I am going to miss you buddy. But in my good concous I can't let you give up your dreams of being a pop star for me".

He gave a sad smile.

"No matter how much I am going to miss you".

Billy's shoulders slumped.

"Hey on the bright side you'll have all your fans again. Be popular? Eh?".

"You have a point". Billy perked up gripping his guitar. "YEAH!!". Billy flew into the air. "Watch out world!!! BILLY JOE COBRA is back!!!".

Spencer smiled at his cousin's new found excitement. He fiddled with his chopsticks, forcing the pain and sorrow that took over his hard.

Truth be told he didn't Billy to leave either. The idea of going back to life before the ghost came into his own was just depressing. And he new just how much he dealt with depression during that time.

But while he watched Billy working on his song ans the way his eyes would light up at the thought of having his fans again.

The teenager pushed his emotions way to the back of his mind.

Billy deserve to have a life other than just being invisible. Just being only in his life. Billy Joe Cobra belong to the world. 

He wasn't about to let his cousin miss a chance of being alive again.

No matter how much he would miss his cousin.


End file.
